sillyguyfandomcom-20200214-history
Disasterpedia Wiki Fan Server History
In late 2011, specifically November, but the exact day has never been fully revealed, iPython and jaybird_12227 started a server for Minecraft based on the site they run in partnership with Wikia, the site that owns Disasterpedia. Scout523, the official owner of the site, was not aware of the game, Minecraft. The server started out where fans alike of the site could come on and play with either friends or other fans of the site. It is unknown exactly why, but for some reason (there are many theories, such as chat spamming, hacking, and griefing) the server became whitelist-only. lapisminerredstone then became the very first member to join the server other than iPython and jaybird. lapisminerredstone had to confirm in a YouTube video that he had no hacking abilities, and treated other Minecraft players with respect. This goes for other members of the server. Shortly after lapisminerredstone, carsssy1, a friend of jaybird_12227 and later wife, joined, but since she joined through jaybird_12227, she did not need to take the test. A third player to join, MLGminer, asked iPython through Facebook if he could join, and iPython accepted his application after approving his YouTube video. However, the very first day he was on the server, he misused Creative mode, and placed the un-mineable Bedrock in various places. At the time, spawn was very small, and everyone's bases were linked through an underground tunnel that at its longest was only 112 blocks long. MLGminer placed Bedrock everywhere, and used mods to put enchantments on his stuff. He was then later found digging holes underneath spawn where he built various redstone contraptions that lagged the server, and afterwards were torn down and thrown in lava, and he was wasting materials. iPython was not aware of this behavior until he watched MLGminer's first YouTube video, where he used commands (everyone was OP on the server at that time, and the vast majority still are) to spawn 10,943 creepers in order to test his newest contraption. This dropped everyone's frames down to near zero, and the server even crashed. iPython logged on and waited for MLGminer, where he banned him permanently and removed him from the whitelist completely. He was never heard from again, although his only two YouTube videos may be seen, however they are extremely outdated. It is believed he lives in Canada, despite living in Massachusetts at the time he joined the server. In early 2012, Juhave_west, 123Jason, and giant_attack all joined with special permission from iPython, with all of them confirming that they did not hack, use commands to crash the server, or place un-mineable or unattainable blocks all around spawn. Spawn then underwent a massive clean-up from MLGminer's wrath. His base was destroyed, and the plot was given to lapisminerredstone as his old base was accidentally destroyed when a TNT cannon was accidentally fired, blowing his house up and setting it on fire. iPython, a big fan of the MIndCrack SMP server at the time, asked Guude if they could partner up and Guude accepted his partnership. They did a round of Cube Control, which is a mini-game of floating rooms of supplies which the teams must gather and then fight each other in a fight-to-the-death when they have all of their supplies gathered. This marked the very first appearance of Firebirdonfire, who then joined the server after iPython said he could half-way through the video after seeing his incredible PvP skills. However, despite being really good at PvP, he was horrible at setting off traps, and he has even killed himself several times trying to make a good trap. Firebirdonfire lost all of his stuff shortly after killing Etho, as he had a lag-spike, which caused him to walk off a bridge he made and fall into the void, losing eveything. From then on, he only killed two more people, however at the time he killed them, they were extremely unequipped. Throughout the majority of 2012, MindCrack and the Disasterpedia Fan Server collaberated several times. iPython reached 20,000 subscribers during Christmas break, in which he was thrown a huge birthday party by those whitelisted on both MindCrack and the Fan Server. iPython became an active MindCrack Subreedit user, and his posts on the Subreddit got dozens of up-votes, and he then resorted to making Minecraft maps. His first map was completed in January 2013, and it was a PvP map. Several new faces wer shown in the YouTube debut of the map. The map was built by jaybird_12227, and lapisminerredstone, both of which have their own cameos on the map. XxHunter662xX, HYTcarson, Newcarsza123, and freebie4 joined Disastercraft, the new official name of the Fan Server, and MindCrack in the very first appearance of the map on YouTube. The map gained popularity, and the four new faces joined the server within days of uploading their perspectives, with freebie4 uploading his debut videos to YouTube. iPython then said that you don't have to be a YouTuber in order to join the server, so freebie4's channel went inactive, and is now considered dead, as he hasn't mentioned uploading to it anymore. freebie4 is now an author, and has his own blog where he writes poems and stories about his experiences on the server. The map made by iPython reached 100,000 downloads within a month of it being available for download on Disasterpedia.com, which has since been taken down, and moved to Disastercraft.com. It then reached a million downloads on June 14, 2013, which is around the same time Scout523, the owner of Disasterpedia Wiki, joined the server. He only had one single-player world, where he built random things and was fairly new to Minecraft. Later that year, Scout's two younger brothers, Tristan_Parker, and B112 joined the server through special permission with iPython. Scout523 does not have an active social network account on either Facebook or Twitter, and doesn't plan to. Also, in early 2013, in a special contest held by lapisminerredstone on his YouTube channel, minister427, minerinmotion, and Stryker227, a friend of Scout's joined the server, and also ran Disasterpedia along with him. minister427 and minerinmotion only made a total of three videos on the server, uploading them to their Instagram accounts. After three months of not being on the server, they were removed from the whitelist around the same time Scout523 joined the server through jaybird. Shortly after joining the server, Scout523 started a YouTube channel, where he held a contest in order for new members to join. The only two winners were announced on July 4, 2013. They were gfra555, and miner_king78. Both have since been removed from the whitelist, with miner_king78 saying he was leaving the server because he could not find time to play on the server, and gfra555 was removed from the whitelist as he only joined the server once and was only on for an hour before leaving permanently. He claimed several times to iPython through Twitter that he would join, however his Twitter account got hacked, and was deleted automatically. He was then shortly after that removed from the whitelist after only being on it for three weeks. After hearing the news, Scout523 immediately held another contest, in which hjaz789, and mutantmax522 joined, and are now offical Ops on the server because of their knowledge of Minecraft physics and command blocks. hjaz and mutantmax were later revealed to be cousins. In early 2014, a UHC event was planned for January 14, and YouTuber TheCampingRusher, whon was very popular, asked if he could participate via Twitter, and iPython said sure. However, shortly after being knocked out of the contest by Tristan_Parker after he knocked him into lava, jaybird left to go shopping with his wife, however, shortly up the road, he collided with a drunken driver, and both him and his wife, carsssy1 were critically injured, although jaybird was revealed to be doing just fine. Apparently, over Christmas break, Golden_Bird, dsahnc_009, charmeleon_ws, and Blazingarrowz joined the server. All of them except charmeleon_ws do not have a YouTube channel.